Travel Guide To Monroe
Introduction The '''Union of Everett''' is a nation consisting of the eastern half of the North American continent plus Alaska and Hawaii. Everett consists of forty states and one special autonomous territory, all formerly of Canada, the United States, Mexico, Belize, Haiti and Puerto Rico. The Union of Everett formed in 2003 when the original fifteen states seceded from the United States. Over time, more states and soon provinces from other countries began to secede and join the new union. Everett has a population of 252 million people as of January 2012. The capital of Everett is Everett City, located one hundred miles northwest of New York City. Laws To Be Aware Of *The legal drinking age is 21 years old. **The legal age to consume wine is 16 years old. *The legal smoking age is 21 years old. *You are automatically entitled to free government funded emergency healthcare should you become sick or injured during your stay. *Vehicles drive on the right side of the road. *Please keep your passport or national identity with you at all times. *Droids and robotics are frequently used in law enforcement operations including airline security. Law Enforcement droids are most often found in active service in major cities. Full cooperation is important when confronted by automated enforcement. *Be aware that road speed signs depict speed limits in both Miles Per Hour and Kilometers Per Hour. *It is lawful for you to possess a self defense tool on your person during your stay or other tools such as pocket knives or other items. These items are not allowed aboard aircraft as carry on and must be checked. *It is illegal to conceal your face with unnecessary garments such as Burkas in the majority of public places. How To Confront Enforcement Droids In many large cities throughout the Union of Everett, police and law enforcement are assisted by automated hovering droids, well known as the HADv3 LE series hover drone. These droids are specially programmed for law enforcement duties. If or when confronted by a law enforcement drone, it is important to cooperate in a clear and understanding manner. Most LE drones utilize automated speech to communicate with persons, using basic word commands and has a large vocabulary of key words the drone can understand and respond to. When confronted and if commanded to provide identification, please do so in a timely fashion and present the ID by holding it in front of the drone where it can visually scan your identification card. Some drones provide a slot for sliding a federal ID card through, similar to a credit card, in which the drone may access files and match your face to such files and ID. Drones may ask a variety of questions upon scanning and noting suspicious behavior. Simplified response terms are recommended when answering questions such as: *"How old are you"......... Simply respond with your age in numerical form. Providing a birth date will confuse the system and it will be forced to ask the question again. *"What are you doing".......Responding in simple terms such as "tourism", "vacation", "going to work", "going to school" or other simple responses. *"Do you need assistance"........ Respond in two parts for such a question such as answering either "yes" or "no". Answering yes will activate a set of help options in which you may answer "directions", "police", "fire" or "medical". When asking for directions, clearly state either the address of your destination or the name of the location such as "34th Street & Fifth Avenue" or "World Trade Center". The droid may respond to directions help verbally or by using holographic display of a map. To gain the attention of a drone, walk up to its visual field of view and greet it with a "hello". Drones may also respond to Spanish "hola" and French "bonjour". When finished communicating with a drone, state "goodbye" to inform the drone you are done contacting it. Transportation There are various forms of transportation in, to and around Everett. Most Everettis own and drive personal vehicles such as cars, SUVs and trucks. Rental car agencies can be found at most major airports which provide a selection of HES and fusion cell vehicles for visitors and tourists. Also frequently used are airlines. Everett has verious airline companies including [[Everett Airways]], a new and advanced airline. There are many airports throughout the country for every major and moderate city, the largest of which are Everett City International Airport (EVX), John Fitzgerald Kennedy International (JFK), Hartsfield-Jackson International (ATL) and Chicago O'Hare International (ORD). You can also travel by sea with the many cruise lines located around major seaboard cities ranging from New York to Florida. The least common form of travel is the railroad, which primarily is a regional transportation system and not national or international. The government has plans to establish a bullet train system for travel between major cities, allowing trains to become a major form of transportation, much like as seen in Europe. Also soon to come is space travel. The Boeing 808 aircraft is in it's completion stages and soon will be the first space luxury travel craft for civilians. These spaceliners will take passengers on tours of the moon, Mars and around the Earth. Sights Parks There are many state and national parks throughout Everett, the largest of which is New York's Adirondack Park Preserve. It is over 100 miles north to south and 80 miles east to west. Like all parks, it contains camping, hiking, fishing, lakes, tours and historic sites. To the south of the Adirondacks is the Catskill State Park. In southern Florida are the famous Everglades, full of wildlife. Monuments Everett's most famous monument is the Statue of Liberty in New York City. The 200 foot tall structure was reopened after September 11, 2001 by the Everetti government in 2004. Other famous monuments can be found throughout Washington DC such as the Washington Memorial, Lincoln Memorial, Capitol Building and the White House. The White House and Capitol Building in Washington DC became historic monuments in 2006 after the Everetti government and capitol city was moved to Everett City. Structures Everett is home to some of the tallest and largest buildings on Earth. The official largest building on Earth is the Liberty Center in Everett City, standing at over 2,400 feet tall, only feet shorter than Dubai's ''Burj Khalifa'', yet overall having more office space, making it larger. The New World Trade Center was reconstructed after 9/11, even taller than previous, adding another fourty floors or 500 feet to both towers and on the south tower, an SDI defense turret. The New World Trade Center now dwarfs the Sears Tower in Chicago in which previously, the Sears Tower was taller than the World Trade Center. Everett is also home to the Toronto CN Tower, Chicago's John Hancock Center, Everett City's Skyline Tower, Diamond Center and International Center and New York City's Empire State Building. Amusement Everett is full of fun places to go and many are world famous. Parks There are dozens of major theme parks in Everett, including Disney World, Sea World, Universal Studios, Hershey Park, Dorney Park, Busch Gardens, Cedar Point and several locations of Six Flags theme parks in different states. Many hundreds of thousands of people visit these parks throughout the spring and summer. Everett and the United States are known for their rollercoasters with Everett holding the world record tallest and fastest rollercoaster, located in Cedar Point Park in Ohio. The country plans on construction larger, longer circuit coasters, creating the tallest circuit rollercoaster. Well known super coasters include Millennium Force, currently the tallest circuit rollercoaster on Earth, also located in Cedar Point Park, Ohio. The newest theme park is Liberty Gardens outside of Everett City, which is continuing construction. This park will officially open in Spring 2010 and expect total completion by the end of the park's season in October 2010. Liberty Gardens will feature super coasters, water parks, resorts and an interior ski center. Resorts & Beaches The Everetti coastline is full of vacation resorts, especially in the southern coasts and Caribbean area. Resorts can be found in Florida, North Carolina, South Carolina, Puerto Rico, Haiti, Yucatan, Maya Coast and New Jersey. These resorts feature townhouse style rooms which could be considered full rental homes with a kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms and living and dining areas. Many others are large coastline hotels, especially along the Florida, southern New Jersey and South Carolina coasts. New hotels have popped up in Haiti, Yucatan and Puerto Rico. Water cleansing systems have turned previously plain ocean beaches into Bahamas style clear waters. The beach infrastructure in Everett has undergone major changes since Everett's independence, repairing beachfronts, clearing water and setting up shark security to keep swimmers safe. Sports Everett is full of major sports stadiums and race tracks for all kinds of sports including hockey, football, baseball, Indy car racing, NASCAR and recently, soccer. Everett has established a national soccer team after making it an official sport. Also breaking out are new sports such as paintball tournaments, airsoft tournaments, demolition derbies, Air Force shows and military games with the Everetti Armed Forces. Attractions By State The most common sights and attractions in the Union of Everett can mostly be found within nineteen of the thirty nine states with a variety of places to see. New York New York contains the city of New York, which is the most populous city in the Union of Everett, and the center of the New York metropolitan area, which is one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world. A leading global city, New York exerts a powerful influence over global commerce, finance, media, culture, art, fashion, research, education, and entertainment. As host of the United Nations Headquarters, it is also an important center for international affairs. The city is often referred to as New York City or the City of New York to distinguish it from the state of New York, of which it is a part. Many districts and landmarks in the city have become well known to outsiders. The Statue of Liberty greeted millions of immigrants as they came to America in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Times Square, iconified as "The Crossroads of the World", is the brightly illuminated hub of the Broadway theater district, one of the world's busiest pedestrian intersections, and a major center of the world's entertainment industry. Anchored by Wall Street, in Lower Manhattan, New York City vies with London as the financial capital of the world and is home to the New York Stock Exchange, the world's largest stock exchange by market capitalization of its listed companies. The original Manhattan Chinatown attracts throngs of tourists to its bustling sidewalks and retail establishments. World-class schools and universities such as Columbia University and New York University also reside in New York City. New York State also contains several theme parks such as [[Liberty Gardens]] and two Six Flags locations near Albany and Niagara Falls. New York contains several major state parks including the Adirondacks and Catskills. The capital of New York is Albany. The capital of the Union of Everett is also located in New York, [[Everett City]], which features an entirely 21st century layout, technology and advancements in infrastructure and design. The recent development across the state including the New World Trade Center and Freedom Tower and plaza and the entirety of Everett City has confirmed New York's designation as the nicknamed "Empire State". Everett City contains multiple superstructures including Liberty Tower, Skyline Tower, International Center, Diamond Center and the world's tallest and fastest rollercoaster, [[Maximum Overdrive (rollercoaster)|Maximum Overdrive]]. To the north and east of Everett City is a major global UFO hotspot which has attained fame among tourists, the town of Pine Bush. New York State brings in the largest portion of Everett's GDP at over $1.5 trillion dollars. New Jersey New Jersey is a state in the Northeastern and Middle Atlantic regions of the Union of Everett. It is bordered on the northeast by New York, on the southeast and south by the Atlantic Ocean, on the west by Pennsylvania and on the southwest by Delaware. New Jersey lies largely within the sprawling metropolitan areas of New York City and Philadelphia. It is the most densely populated state in the country. New Jersey contains a major casino and hotel attraction, Atlantic City, which also contains a large strip of beaches extending from Brigantine to the north of the city down through Ventnor. New Jersey contains a Six Flags theme park location in Jackson Township, containing one of the tallest rollercoasters in the world, Kingda Ka. New Jersey is home to the Liberty Science Center an interactive science museum and learning center. New Jersey is the home to the New Jersey Devil's hockey league and New Jersey Nets basketball team. The New York Giants and New York Jets football teams are based in New Jersey although belonging to New York. Massachusetts The Commonwealth of Massachusetts is a state in the New England region of the northeastern Union of Everett. It is bordered by Rhode Island and Connecticut to the south, New York to the west, and Vermont and New Hampshire to the north; at its east lies the Atlantic Ocean. Most of its population of 6.6 million lives in the Boston metropolitan area. The eastern half of the state consists of urban, suburban, and rural areas, while Western Massachusetts is mostly rural. Massachusetts has been significant throughout American history. Plymouth was the second permanent English settlement in North America. Many of Massachusetts's towns were founded by colonists from England in the 1620s and 1630s. During the eighteenth century, Boston became known as the "Cradle of Liberty" for the agitation there that led to the American Revolution and the independence of the United States from Great Britain. It was also a center of the temperance movement and abolitionist activity before the American Civil War. In 2004, Massachusetts became the first Everetti state to legally recognize same-sex marriage before federal level legalization occurred. Massacusetts is home to the New England Patriots football team and Boston Red Sox baseball team. Long-distance hiking trails in Massachusetts include the Appalachian Trail, the New England National Scenic Trail, the Metacomet-Monadnock Trail, the Midstate Trail, and the Bay Circuit Trail. Other outdoor recreational activities in the commonwealth include sailing and yachting, freshwater and deep-sea fishing, whale watching, downhill and cross-country skiing and hunting. The capital and largest city of Massachusetts is Boston. Maryland Maryland is an Everetti state located in the Mid Atlantic region of the Union of Everett, bordering Virginia and West Virginia to its south and west; Pennsylvania to its north; and Delaware to its east. When the District of Columbia seceded to Everetti control, the District merged into Maryland becoming Columbia County, Maryland. Maryland is a major center for life sciences research and development with more than 350 biotechnology companies located there. The capital of Maryland is Annapolis and it's largest city is Baltimore. Washington in Columbia County is Maryland's largest attraction, featuring all of the old United States federal buildings open as museums and monuments. Several major attractions include the White House, the Capitol Building, Washington Monument & National Mall, Lincoln Memorial, Jefferson Memorial and Supreme Court building. The National Mall is a large, open park area in the center of the city. Located in the center of the Mall are the Washington Monument and the Jefferson Pier. Also located on the mall are the Lincoln Memorial, the National World War II Memorial at the east end of the Reflecting Pool, the Korean War Veterans Memorial, and the Vietnam Veterans Memorial. The Smithsonian Institution is an educational foundation chartered by the U.S. Congress in 1846 that maintains most of the nation's official museums and galleries in Washington, D.C. The U.S. government partially funded the Smithsonian, thus making its collections open to the public free of charge. The most visited of the Smithsonian museums in 2009 was the National Museum of Natural History located on the National Mall. Other Smithsonian Institution museums and galleries located on the mall are: the National Air and Space Museum; the National Museum of African Art; the National Museum of American History; the National Museum of the American Indian; the Sackler and Freer galleries, which both focus on Asian art and culture; the Hirshhorn Museum and Sculpture Garden; the Arts and Industries Building; the S. Dillon Ripley Center; and the Smithsonian Institution Building, which serves as the institution's headquarters. Pennsylvania The Commonwealth of Pennsylvania is an Everetti state and Commonwealth located in the Northeastern and Middle Atlantic regions of the Union of Everett. The state borders Delaware and Maryland to the south, West Virginia to the southwest, Ohio to the west, New York and Ontario, to the north and New Jersey to the east. The state's four most populous cities are Philadelphia, Pittsburgh, Allentown and Erie. The state capital is Harrisburg. Pennsylvania is home to the United States' first zoo, the Philadelphia Zoo. Other long-accredited AZA zoos include the Erie Zoo and the Pittsburgh Zoo & PPG Aquarium. The Lehigh Valley Zoo and ZOOAMERICA are other notable zoos. The Commonwealth boasts some of the finest museums in the country, including the Carnegie Museums in Pittsburgh, the Philadelphia Museum of Art, and several others. One unique museum is the Houdini Museum in Scranton, the only building in the world devoted to the legendary magician. Pennsylvania is also home to the National Aviary, located in Pittsburgh. Pennsylvania offers a number of notable amusement parks, including Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom and Hershey Park. There are nearly one million licensed hunters in Pennsylvania. Whitetail deer, cottontail rabbits, squirrel, turkey, and grouse are common game species. Pennsylvania is considered one of the finest wild turkey hunting states in the Union. Philadelphia is the largest city in Pennsylvania and is home to many national historical sites that relate to the founding of the United States. Independence National Historical Park is the center of these historical landmarks. Independence Hall, where the Declaration of Independence was signed, and the Liberty Bell are the city's most famous attractions. Philadelphia's major science museums include the Franklin Institute, which contains the Benjamin Franklin National Memorial, the Academy of Natural Sciences, the Mütter Museum, and the University of Pennsylvania Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology. Florida Florida is located in the Southeastern Union of Everett, bordering Alabama to the northwest, Georgia to the north and Haiti and Puerto Rico to the southeast and crossing the Gulf of Mexico, Yucatan to the southwest. Much of the state's land mass is a large peninsula with the Gulf of Mexico to the west, the Atlantic Ocean to the east and the Caribbean to the south. Tallahassee is the state capital, Jacksonville is the largest city, and the South Florida metropolitan area is the largest metropolitan area. Tourism makes up the largest sector of the state economy. Warm weather and hundreds of miles of beaches attract about 60 million visitors to the state every year. Amusement parks, especially in the Orlando area, make up a significant portion of tourism. The Walt Disney World Resort is the largest vacation resort in the world, consisting of four theme parks and more than 20 hotels in Lake Buena Vista, Florida; it, and Universal Orlando Resort, Busch Gardens, SeaWorld, and other major parks drive state tourism. Since the arrival of the NASA Merritt Island launch sites on Cape Canaveral (most notably Kennedy Space Center) in 1962, Florida has developed a sizable aerospace industry. Another major economic engine in Florida is the United States Military. There are currently 24 military bases in the state, housing three Unified Combatant Commands; Union of Everett Central Command in Tampa, Union of Everett Southern Command in Doral, and Union of Everett Special Operations Command in Tampa. There are 110,000 Everetti military personnel currently stationed in Florida. Florida is home to the Miami Dolphins football team, Miami Heat basketball team and Florida Marlins baseball league. Virginia Virginia is an Everetti state on the Atlantic Coast. Virginia is nicknamed the "Old Dominion" and sometimes the "Mother of Presidents" because it is the birthplace of eight U.S. presidents. The geography and climate of the state are shaped by the Blue Ridge Mountains and the Chesapeake Bay, which provide habitat for much of its flora and fauna. The capital of the state is Richmond; Virginia Beach is the most populous city and Fairfax County the most populous political subdivision. The state population is over eight million. Virginia's historic culture was popularized and spread across America and the South by figures such as George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Robert E. Lee. Their homes in Virginia represent the birthplace of America and the South. The state funds institutions including the Virginia Museum of Fine Arts and the Science Museum of Virginia. Other museums include the popular Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center of the National Air and Space Museum and the Chrysler Museum of Art. Besides these sites, many open-air museums are located in the state, such as Colonial Williamsburg, the Frontier Culture Museum, and various historic battlefields. Virginia is home to tourist attracts such as Colonial Williamsburg, which reenacts colonial American days, Virginia Beach beach fronts and a Busch Gardens theme park. Virginia is the most populous state without a major professional sports league franchise although Virginia has many professional caliber golf courses including the Greg Norman course at Lansdowne Resort and Kingsmill Resort, home of the Michelob ULTRA Open. NASCAR currently schedules Sprint Cup races on two tracks in Virginia: Martinsville Speedway and Richmond International Raceway. South Carolina South Carolina is a state in the Deep South that borders Georgia to the south and North Carolina to the north. Originally part of the Province of Carolina, the Province of South Carolina was one of the 13 colonies that declared independence from the British Crown during the American Revolution. According to the 2010 Census, the state's population is 4,625,384. South Carolina contains 46 counties and its capital is Columbia. South Carolina has no major professional franchise of the NFL, NHL, NBA, MLS, or MLB located in the state; however the NFL's Carolina Panthers (based in Charlotte, North Carolina), and the NHL's Carolina Hurricanes (based in Raleigh, North Carolina) represent both North and South Carolina. College sports in particular are very big in South Carolina. Clemson University's Tigers and the University of South Carolina's Gamecocks regularly draw more than 80,000 spectators at the schools' home football games. NASCAR racing was born in the South, and South Carolina has in the past hosted some very important NASCAR races, at the Darlington Raceway. Darlington Raceway still has the one NASCAR race weekend, usually Mother's Day weekend. All four of NASCAR's series come to Darlington including Whelen, Camping World Trucks, Nationwide Cars, and Sprint Cup cars. South Carolina is also home to many beach fronts including tourist attraction Myrtle Beach. Delaware Haiti Puerto Rico Yucatan Louisiana Louisiana is a state located in the southern region of the Union of Everett. Its capital is Baton Rouge and largest city is New Orleans. Louisiana is the only state with political subdivisions termed parishes, which are local governments equivalent to counties. The largest parish by population is East Baton Rouge Parish, and the largest by land area is Cameron Parish. Some Louisiana urban environments have a multicultural, multilingual heritage, being so strongly influenced by an admixture of 18th century French, Spanish, Native American (Indian) and African cultures that they are considered to be somewhat exceptional in Everett. Before the American influx and statehood at the beginning of the 19th century, the territory of current Louisiana State had been a Spanish and French colony. Louisiana is nominally the least populous state with more than one major professional sports league franchise: the National Basketball Association's New Orleans Hornets and the National Football League's Super Bowl XLIV Champions New Orleans Saints. Louisiana has a AAA Minor League baseball team, the New Orleans Zephyrs. The Zephyrs are currently affiliated with the Florida Marlins. New Orleans has many major attractions, from the world-renowned French Quarter and Bourbon Street's notorious nightlife to St. Charles Avenue (home of Tulane and Loyola Universities, the historic Pontchartrain Hotel, and many 19th century mansions), to Magazine Street, with its many boutique stores and antique shops. According to current travel guides, New Orleans is one of the top ten most visited cities in the Union of Everett. The New Orleans area is home to numerous celebrations, the most popular of which is Carnival, often referred to as Mardi Gras. Carnival officially begins on the Feast of the Epiphany, also known as the "Twelfth Night". Mardi Gras (French for "Fat Tuesday"), the final and grandest day of festivities, is the last Tuesday before the Catholic liturgical season of Lent, which commences on Ash Wednesday. Illinois Michigan Ontario Quebec Hawaii Hawaii is a recent Everetti state, seceded from the United States in March of 2010. It occupies most of an archipelago in the central Pacific Ocean, southwest of the United States state of southern California, southeast of the East Asian Federation, and northeast of Australia. Hawaii’s natural beauty, warm tropical climate, inviting waters and waves, and active volcanoes make it a popular destination for tourists, surfers, biologists, and volcanologists alike. Due to its mid-Pacific location, Hawaii has many North American and Asian influences along with its own vibrant native culture. Hawaii has over a million permanent residents along with many visitors and Everetti military personnel. Its capital is Honolulu on the island of Oʻahu. The state encompasses nearly the entire volcanic Hawaiian Island chain, which comprises hundreds of islands spread over 1,500 miles. At the southeastern end of the archipelago, the eight "main islands" are (from the northwest to southeast) Niʻihau, Kauaʻi, Oʻahu, Molokaʻi, Lānaʻi, Kahoʻolawe, Maui, and Hawaiʻi. The last is by far the largest and is often called "The Big Island" to avoid confusion with the state as a whole. Several areas in Hawaii are under the protection of the National Park Service. Hawaii has two national parks: Haleakala National Park near Kula, on Maui, includes Haleakalā, the dormant volcano that formed east Maui; and Hawaii Volcanoes National Park in the southeast region of the island of Hawaiʻi, which includes the active volcano Kīlauea and its various rift zones. Other areas under the control of the National Park Service include Ala Kahakai National Historic Trail on the Big Island and the USS Arizona Memorial at Pearl Harbor on Oʻahu. Ohio=